Alex
Alex is a world famous Bishokuya which is one of the beasts kings due to their intimidation and be one of the most powerful in history Bishokuya. Alex also coached several bishokuyas left homeless who became famous quickly. His great power is feared throughout the world even in the gourmet world overwhelming aura intimidates any beast that approaches him. Appearance Alex always wears a long black cloak over his shoulders and, while training his disciples, he wore a straw hat that never took off. Initially, he wore slightly loose brown pants cut below the knee and collected halfway cinnamon, with gold down the outer leg buttons. Recently, he was seen wearing a similar pair, but looser and with floral patterns on them. He wears a pair of sandals and is unshaven with a short scruffy beard. In all his appearances Alex wore a white shirt that is buttoned only halfway, leaving his chest exposed. Around his waist is a wide red band, which also holds his saber on the right side. The most remarkable thing about Alex is the color of her red hair, where his epithet 'The Red Emperor' comes. He also has three scars across his left eye, which were revealed to have been given to him by Battle Wolf, and he lost his left arm. Personality Alex is a very laid back person and do not like to seize doing all things with your time. Because of this many people are angry with him take things easy. Alex hates that someone attack or do harm to anyone he likes, this was seen when Ryuu and Xavier were attacked by bandits Alex first showed his intimidation and killed the bandits and saving Ryuu and Xavier froze with his power. Alex does not seem to care what happens to himself; he'll take others throwing food and drink or spitting on him without fighting back and laugh with his friends in his own misfortunes. Even losing an arm did not bother him much. However, he would never forgive anyone for attacking a friend. Though quiet and brave most of the time, it has a peculiarity means that your reactions are not always mount what others expect of him. These include panic when things go wrong or angry disposition Tyson discarding him out to greet him in a friendly way. He also seems to be about something personal conduct within him, like when he talks about his three scars to Ryuu and his friends, he became serious about the situation that involves teaching. Relationships Friends Enemies Bishokukai: Alex hates Bishokukais for various reasons and most of all the fact that they had killed their parents because of it starting Alex trained dai and became bastente powerful thanks to it having defeated who killed his parents. In that fight Alex did not kill him because of the teachings of his father to never seek revenge in battle. Equipment king Sword (キングソード Kingusōdo): So far in the series, Alex has only been seen wielding a sword in combat. His sword is a saber. Its saber seems to be higher than normal. The sword has a single edge blade with a large hand guard. This sword is called King Sword due to being to be a indestrotivel and Alex used to have to face the legendary Battle Wolf and survived losing his left arm. The blade is done from the scales of a Lizard Beast that these are as tough as diamonds. History During his youth Alex admired his father for being a great Bishokuya and, as such, had gourmet cells epelo what is said Alex inherited the coo is shown by the three scars that he has in his left eye. Alex discovered this when one day one of his trips he makes his intimidation appear with all the strength of his father in him. Before leaving on his travel abroad to become a famous Bishokuya Alex trained with his father who taught him using a technique with Appetite Energy the Appetite Force. During his days as a Bishokuya Alex faced the legendary Battle Wolf where he finally lost his left arm when having escaped Battle Wolf is destraio. Several years later, when he had left the life of hunting animals, he finds five bandonadas desside children and care for them, eventually, to train to become Bishokuyas and overcome someday. Abilities and Powers Do not know the specific capabilities Alex just knows he has an overwhelming aura able to intimidate an entire forest of beasts in the gourmet world. Some of its capabilities were shown during training Ryuu and his friends and when he recently appeared to help Ryuu he shows his strength and skill to fight and to manage its legendary sword. The strength of Alex was shown when he broke a stone 20 feet thick with a single punch. His speed was seen when he dodged the attack by hundreds of attacks a large Leviathan Dragon. His Intimiação was recently shown when he intimated an army of Bishokukais alone making them retreat in fear. Even having lost his left arm Alex is one of the most powerful Bishokuyas ever being able to face various beasts at once alone without lowering their guard. Alex also has superhuman reflexes being able to feel the presence of an enemy approaching behind him and even this was seen during his fight against Battle Wolf where he had to protect themselves from various attacks without being able to stop to breathe. Right Arm Having lost his left arm to Battle Wolf, Alex trained enough to compensate for the loss if your arm and it was consentrada all his strength in his right arm. With his new power Alex can now compete with the beasts of the gourmet world is tivese easily with both his arms in maximum strength. although not as skilled with the sword manusiar his right arm as he was left with Alex still manages to rival the best swordsmen and beasts easily. Knocking Knocking (ノッキング, Nokkingu) is a special, non-lethal method of capturing wild beasts. It generally involves striking the nerves or pressure points that control movement of living creatures with the use of specialized techniques or the use of biodegradable needles fired from various implements known as Knocking Guns, which can paralyze beasts. This way any beast can be transported alive. However, the location of these nerves is different in every species so a great amount of knowledge and experience is required to use Knocking techniques or Knocking Guns effectively. Swordsmanship Although his use of his skills in fencing was shown only briefly, the fact that he was able to stop a beast captures the upper level 50 with only one arm is a clear indication of the force he puts behind his attacks. Alex is also powerful enough to stop the Battle Wolf during his envestida having thrown brings not suffering any damage. Intimidation Alex is extremely powerful, even without the use of his intimidating. He has not seen his intimidating aura that just makes one weak of mind to collapse in an instant. His power is being portrayed to the powerful to the intimidation of a child of eight kings. His intimidation able to compare with that of a child of Eight Kings was recognized by the IGO as being powerful enough to be a member of a legendary group known by the large canopy control over the gourmet cells the King Beasts. Physical Prowess Incredible Strength: Since very little Alex was trained by his father who was a great Bishokuya he had intensive training every day. After his parents were killed Alex trained to their limits overcoming them in order to avenge his parents having trained fighting against various beasts of the human world and some years later in the gourmet world. Some of its force when it has been shown destruction a stone 100 mm with a single punch easily. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Alex proves to be a master of close combat having fought against beasts Durantes years to achieve this grappling with crossbows Alex increased his physical strength and dexterity to fight being able to stop attacks physically beasts with ease. His full strength was never referred to as just shown in his battle against Battle Wolf. Powerful Durability: During his long years as a Bishokuya Alex trained every day, because of this all their attributes were increased beyond human limits. One of its attributes which increased more beyond his physical strength was his strength. This was shown by the fact that during the battle against Battle Wolf where he survived the attack that would have killed a normal human being from the beginning. As his left arm that even after being plucked he continued to fight as if it had been nothing. High Intellect: Throughout his long life Alex gained a far superior intellect to the media since he conseguio stop a war just showing up and dissendo that the war had finished and due to be known worldwide pro nobody dared to attack him. Besides being known for its strength some know Alex for his intelligence as such he can think quickly what with your quick reflexes causes it to be almost untouchable. Outstanding Speed: Appetite Energy Appetite Energy(食欲のエネルギー Shokuyoku no Enerugī) is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. It has been shown that only top predators have the potential to unlock and use this form of energy, often most creatures found in the Gourmet World have been able to use this power. While training with his father, Alex has trained him well with his father insinado using a specific technique Appetite Force he had been taught with the purpose of hunting down ingredients and survive in the gourmet world. Techniques *'Appetite Force'(食欲フォース, Shokuyoku fōsu) Is a rare form that those who have learned how to focus and control their own appetite energy has been shown of doing , giving them more incredible power once it is engaged. To use this ability, the person begins by focusing their Appetite Energy outward, but instead of solidifying it, they draw it back inward towards their multiple variations of body parts, cells, and brain as it begins to augment their production and activity, increasing and amplifying it twice over as it then causes a change in the physical appearance as the user takes on a small part of their appetite devil's appearance, showing the full completion of this technique. Unlike Food Immersion, which allows the user to use more energy that is stored, Appetite Force is the opposite as it allows the user to unlock and use all forms of their abilities, increasing and doubling their power once used. It is shown to drain the user much more quickly, making it a technique which should only be used in an emergency. Offensive Techniques *'King Knife'(キングナイフ Kingunaifu): Main technique for Alex where he uses his sword to curtar and punch an opponent as fast as a normal eye could not see. This technique consists of difersos cuts around the opponent and then the skin to be more fragile due to cuts Alex Punch hitting it a vital point. *'Royal Emperor'(ロイヤル皇帝 Roiyaru kōtei): One of the most powerful techniques for Alex where he with his sword cuts in half your opponent causing him to lose all balance and then he makes a second cut that ends with the opponent. This technique has been perfected over time Being able to derrutar a beast of capture level 100. *'Four Royal'(四皇 Yonkō): Alex most devastating technique where he using his sword and the energy of his intimiação together what shakes everything around due to all the energy acomolada then Alex attacks the opponent at a superhuman speed making thousands of deadly blows at the end end up with a final blow that kills any opponent. Defensive Moves *'Imperial Blockade'(インペリアル封鎖 Inperiaru fūsa): Alex uses his sword to block an attack from any direction in the past he used this technique with your left arm to be his stronger arm and having lost his arm to Battle Wolf he uses this technique with his right arm. Full Course Menu Quotes Behind The Scenes *Phantombeast have give me permission to refer Battle Wolf here. *Phantombeast have give me permission to use Appetite Energy. *He is based on One Piece character Shanks. Trivia *Alex has his own unique laugh, starting it with a "Da" (i.e. Dahahahahaha!). Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Five Knights Cooks' Allies Category:Swordsman Category:Human Category:King Beasts